Ransik
Ransik is the main antagonist of Power Rangers Time Force and a supporting protagonist of Power Rangers Wild Force. History Origin/Days of Villainy Ransik's Past Ransik was created by the very people he once sought to destroy. In the future, children are born in labs, with traits designated by their parents. Ransik is a product of this tampering, born from an accident in a lab: During one of the required genetic enhancement sessions, one of the vials containing embryonic biomass unexpectedly fell and shattered, spilling the contents into a drain where the staff believed that the biomass would die out due to exposure to the outside world. However, instead of dissolving, the sewer environment around the said spilled biomass unexpectedly caused it to mutate, and from the amalgamation of toxic waste and mutated biomass, a full-grown adult man was born. Possibly due to inherited memories of his parents' DNA donor, the creature, whom named himself Ransik, developed intelligence equivalent with that of full-grown man, but was forced to raise himself in the underground, rejected from society. As the first mutant, he organized factions of other mutants to take the world away from those who fear and hate his kind. He was also presumably married to a female mutant where from their union, Nadira was born. Who Ransik's wife and Nadira's mother was is not revealed at all in the series. While roaming the dark parts of the city, he found three statues which were actually imprisoned Orgs. Since they had the same goal as him, to destroy humanity, Ransik set them free. The Org spirits copied his DNA and created bodies for themselves, making them Mut-Orgs. In exchange for freeing them, the Mutorgs gave Ransik the power to pull weapons from his body. At one point before he organized factions of evil mutants, Ransik was bitten by the poisonous mutant known as Venomark. Alone and dying, Ransik was taken in by Dr. Fericks, who developed a serum which Ransik would need to take for life. Ransik turned on Dr. Fericks, stealing the serum and his Cyclobot technology, and laying waste to the lab. Dr. Fericks actually survived the explosion, and became Frax. It should be noted that it's not just Ferricks who felt pity on the mutant, as Jen stated many people tried to help him in spite of the mere sight of his hideous look which would terrify anyone who saw him, but Ransik was too consumed by hatred that reaching him was extremely difficult causing him to deny any help from humans. From there on he carried out his plan to conquer the world and wipe out humanity. But due to Time Force stopping his evil plans, he resorts to traveling back in time with his army to conquer the world in the past, only for the Rangers to follow him. In 2001, In what would be his last battle against the Power Rangers, Ransik injured Nadira, mistaking her for the Pink Ranger. Upon discovering this, Ransik was horrified at what he did and he realized that his hatred of humans had to end, because it only causes more suffering. He then turned himself over to Time Force. Joining The Rangers A year after incarceration, Ransik was called on by Time Force to aid them against a new threat, the Mut-Orgs due to the history between himself and them. He agreed to help the Rangers, and travelled to the year 2002, where the Mut-Orgs went to ally themselves with Master Org. Before they started to hunt the Mut-Orgs, Ransik tells all the Rangers his story about how he unleashed them in the future, and revealed that the Mut-Orgs bestowed him powers to turn any part of his body into a weapon. He also reveals that he's already seen the error of his ways, especially the Mut-Orgs' existence. Fate Just as the Mut-Orgs powered up their Spirit Bomb attack, Ransik, who was determined to fix his mistake, threw himself on them, causing an explosion which destroyed their mutant halves, allowing the Rangers to defeat them. The explosion nearly killed Ransik, however it destroyed his mutant half too, making him wholly human. Personality & Traits Despite being ruthless, Ransik's fatherly instincts served as his first step for redemption after nearly killing Nadira with his own hands, having finally seen the error of his ways, he sought redemption just like his daughter did shortly before him. After his change of heart, he referred to the Rangers as his friends and nearly sacrificed himself to stop the Mut-Orgs. Afterwards, he was shown to still dislike Nadira's intentions towards Lucas but seemed more accepting of them. Ransik was notable for being one of the more serious Power Rangers villains. Whereas most villains in Power Rangers are melodramatic, burlesque characters, Ransik, like Astronema was much more a cold, calculating mastermind with a penchant for convoluted Machiavellian evil schemes, often going for more realistic crimes such as bribery and stealing large amounts of money. Ransik's powers include telekinesis, teleportation, energy projection, and the ability to pull weapons from his own body. Gallery Images Good-Ransikprwfvillains.jpg|Ransik as a human. Prwf-allies-ransik11getoutnadiravillains.jpg|"GO!! GET OUT OF HERE NADIRA!!" Prwf-allies-ransik6undomistakevillains.jpg|Ransik, ready to undo his mistake of freeing the Mut-Orgs. Ransik-Nadirahellofriendsprwfheroes.jpg|"Hello my friends!" Navigation Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Parents Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Determinators Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Related to Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Anti Hero Category:In Love Category:Humanoid Category:Revived Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Superheroes Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Merciful Category:Poor Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Defectors